Fotos y otra cosa
by mimiBB
Summary: Résumé intégré dans l'histoire


**Summary: en faisant du rangement , Tempérance va trouver des photos...bizarres appartenant à Booth, mais que se cache-t-il derrière leur passé?**

Ce mercredi là, Bones avait envie de ranger un peu. C'est pour cela qu'elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença le grand ménage de printemps. Booth était allé au cinéma avec Christine, Parker et Jade, la petite dernière. Elle commença par les chambres des filles et Parker. La chambre de Parker était impeccable, c'est vrai que Parker s'activait, à chaque fois qu'il venait chez son père, à ranger sa chambre. Comme sa chambre n'était pas désordonnée, Tempérance y passa l'aspirateur. Puis elle partit dans la chambre de Christine. Un vrai bordel! XD Elle rangea les poupées de Christine, ses vêtements sales etc... Elle trouva même le porte-clé que Booth lui avait offert sur lequel il était gravé "_Little Bones for my Bones"!_Elle y passa l'aspirateur, fit son lit en y plaçant comme toujours sa peluche Winnie qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle partit ensuite ranger la chambre de Jade. La petite Booth avait une chambre bien rangée. Normal quand on a que 4 mois. Elle passa l'aspirateur puis partit s'occuper de la chambre parentale. Elle commença par passer l'aspirateur, puis elle fit le lit, y retrouvant le boxer de Booth qu'elle lui avait retiré la veille, pour "jouer". Ensuite elle se mit à ranger l'armoire.

En rangeant les affaires se trouvant dans l'armoire, Tempérance eut la maladresse de faire tomber une boîte qui s'écrasa malencontreusement sur son orteil. Elle prit la boîte et des photos en tombèrent. Parmis elles une photo où elle était aux côtés d'un petit garçon âgés d'à peine six ans. Elle reconnut la photo comme étant une photo qu'elle gardait depuis longtemps.

-Mais que fait cette photo ici? J'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir rangée dans mon album? Elle vit que quelque chose était écrit derrière la photographie. Elle la retourna et put lire: "Kimberley tu resteras toujours dans mon coeur ma première amoureuse. Seeley." Bien sûr ce mot était parsemé de fautes mais bon. Tempérance avait plusieurs fois changé de nom, et parmi ces plusieurs noms se trouvait celui de Kimberley Scott.

-Est-ce qu'on se connaîtrait depuis longtemps Booth et moi? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle prit une autre photo, sur cette photo, elle était plus âgée, de dix-huit ans environ . Elle était assise sur les genoux de Booth qu'elle pouvait reconnaître grâce à ses traits faciaux. Elle était souriante, ce qui était rare à cette époque où elle était balancée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Quelque chose marqué derrière la photo attira son attention. Elle la retourna et lu:

"_Tu es celle qui a changé ma vie, merci pour cette merveilleuse nuit Kaitlyn, pour ce premier baiser et pour cette idylle que nous avons eu. Seeley, 15/03/1995."_

Tempérance était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle avait compris que Booth était sa première fois et son premier baiser dès qu'elle a vu la photo mais elle n'avait jamais su que c'était également le cas pour le jeune homme. Et ce nom, Kaitlyn était le nom que lui avait attribué sa famille d'accueil. Elle l'avait gardé jusqu'à ses vingt et un ans puis elle avait repris le dernier nom que lui avait attribué ses parents biologiques soit Tempérance Brennan.

Elle trouva d'autres photos d'elle et Booth plus récentes où il était marqué:

"Première et dernière femme de ma vie, ma Bones. Seeley. 18/08/2010" soit le jour où ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté.

"Ma première partenaire et la meilleure de tout les temps! Seeley. 26/06/2006" soit presque un an après leur première enquête.

Et enfin une photo d'elle et Booth le jour de leur mariage "Femme de mes rêves, femme de ma vie, femme de ma réalité. You change my life. I love ya honey. 09/12/2013"

"C'est si...si romantique" Pensa la jeune femme, c'est vrai elle était sa première amoureuse, sa première fois, sa première partenaire, sa première épouse...

Tempérance resta là à regarder les photos jusqu'à ce que Booth et les enfants rentrent du cinéma.

-Tempe, on est là! Hurla Booth à l'entrée.

-Je suis dans la chambre Seeley. Répondit la jeune femme assise sur le sol à feuilleter les photos.

Booth laissa Jade et Christine avec Parker comme le petit bonhomme était assez grand pour s'occuper de ses soeurs. Il partit voir sa femme et lorsqu'il la vit sur le sol avec des photos éparpillés sur le sol, il crut qu'elle était tombée.

-Chérie ça va?

-Oui j'ai juste trouvé ça.

Elle lui montra la boîte et Booth reconnut sa boîte des "first".

-Tempe je..je peux.. Elle lui fit un geste pour qu'il arrête de parler et lui fit un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grave Booth. Et puis après ce que je viens de découvrir...

-Qu'as-tu découvert?

-Booth j'ai découvert que j'ai été ta première amoureuse, ta première fois, ton premier baiser, ta première partenaire, ta première femme...

-Quoi?

Elle lui tendit les photos.

-Booth cette fille sur les photos, c'est moi!

-Tu veux dire que Kimberley, Kaitlyn...

-Oui c'est moi.

Il la regarda puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Ça veut dire que l'on se connaîtrait depuis presque trente-ans! S'exclama Booth.

Elle se leva et commença à picorer ses lèvres.

-Ça veut surtout dire que je suis ta première amoureuse...Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. -Ta première fois...Ton premier baiser..

-Tu es aussi ma première partenaire.. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

-Ta/ma première épouse. Finirent-ils en même temps.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis se sourirent.

_The end!_


End file.
